


The Heat

by xantissa



Series: Viewfinder [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2007<br/>His body was trained well, eager and quick to respond, turned on by the power in the kiss bestowed on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat

Akihito wasn’t surprised when the vague amusement and curiosity in Fei Long’s eyes changed into something else. Something darker, warmer, so much hotter… He wasn’t even surprised at the sudden heat that coiled in his belly when Fei Long stood from the chair, unfolding that powerful body. 

Liu Fei Long was an extremely beautiful man, all power and the very essence of oriental grace. His long hair seemed as silky and sensual as he remembered it, falling softly over the silk covered back.

Akihito could see the muscles shift under the luxurious cloth, could remember how it felt, towards the end, to be taken by this man. 

Fei and Asami, they were so similar. Both powerful, both sexy and so very aware of the effect their sexuality had on others. But they were different too. Fei Long had a kind of softness, vulnerability to him that Asami simply didn’t show. 

He didn’t flinch when the slender yet strong hand reached for him, didn’t resist but surrendered to the forceful kiss. He opened his lips and welcomed the tongue immediately invading him. He might love Asami, but he was old enough, mature enough to recognize desire when he felt it.

All those years ago, when Fei Long stopped treating him like a whore and started to treat him more like a friend, he started to feel something towards the Baishie leader. It was nothing compared to what he felt towards Asami and was bound to be forgotten in the heat of the yakuza’s arms, but now it all came back.

His body was trained well, eager and quick to respond, turned on by the power in the kiss bestowed on him. His cock hardened almost immediately and his face flushed. This, too, was something he learned to accept. He was turned on by powerful men, by sexual predators. 

He could sense the surprise in Fei Long, when he curled his hands in the incredible hair, letting the silky strands slip though his fingers. His body pressed into the bigger man, lips parted in a heated surrender. In that moment, Akihito accepted that maybe he was as broken as Asami. Two men that abused him, drugged him and raped him were also two men that he would always desire.

Fei Long pushed him back, taken aback by the unexpected willing response. 

Akihito opened his eyes and stared back, not trying to hide anything.

“You have changed,” said the long haired man quietly.

“I simply stopped running.” He answered honestly.

Fei Long didn’t answer, just pushed him onto the leather sofa behind him.

It wasn’t like all those years ago. Akihito made sure of that. For every piece of clothing Fei Long tugged free, Akihito did the same. For every caress, every bite and kiss Akihito reciprocated. He wasn’t a prize, a conquest, a thing to get and control any more. He enjoyed sex and was good at it. In this, at least, he would not give ground to anybody any more.

The look on Fei Long’s face as he spread his legs without encouragement and hooked them over the slim, muscular hips filled him with an odd sense of power. He arched his back and didn’t even bother muffling his cries as Fei Long pushed his long, elegant cock into him. There was lube and some stretching, but most of all it was Takaba’s experience that made the entry easy. His fingers found the luxurious mane of hair again and tugged, fisted, making sure that it looked just as undone as he felt.

It didn’t take long for him to scream his orgasm out; Fei Long, just like Asami, knew how to make him loose it all too well. When he lay panting, clutching Fei’s shoulders almost desperately as the other man drove his cock into his body almost cruelly, he wished he had his camera at hand.

Fei Long was beautiful like this. Focused, flushed, his muscles straining in the age old rhythm and his hair falling all over the place, silky strands creating a cocoon of lust and passion between them.

As he watched the man throw his head back in ecstasy, barely making any sounds, he promised himself to capture that face on camera someday.

He smoothed his hands over Fei Longs strong arms, feeling the soft skin and powerful muscles underneath as the Baishie’s leader trembled in the aftershocks of his release. There was a sense of accomplishment there, a kind of satisfaction uncurling in him. He no longer was afraid. He did all he could to save his and Asami’s relationship. This last ditch attempt wasn’t only for Asami’s benefit. Akihito had his own feelings to sort and accept.

Fei Long kissed him again, slow and sensual, exploring his mouth, possessing it. His hands skimmed Akihito’s sweaty flank until it reached the younger man’s neck. Still naked, his legs over the long haired man’s hips, ass stretched over the still half hard cock inside, Akihito looked into the eyes that used to terrify him.

“You are playing with fire,” murmured Fei Long, his voice still a little husky from desire. “If you are not careful, you might be burned.”

The Baishie leader pulled back and out, to stand in front of a still sprawled Takaba. The Chinese man seemed totally unconcerned by his nakedness.

And, even though Akihito was completely naked, legs still spread, come and lube trickling down his inner thighs, he looked Fei Long straight in the eye and answered:

“I already was.” He pulled himself into a sitting position, feeling more of Fei Long’s release leak out of him. He stretched one hand towards the little, round scar on the other man’s chest. “It’s just that my scars aren’t as visible.”

There was something darker, softer in Fei Long’s eyes for a moment. It was such an odd expression it burned itself into Akihito’s mind with the intensity of a perfect picture.

“Do as you wish,” was all he said, before he turned towards the hovering bodyguard and allowed himself to be dressed into a silky robe.

The end.


End file.
